trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl
Beschreibung In dieser Auflistung können so nach und nach alle relevanten Ereignisse des StarTrek Canons sowie der einzelnen FanFiction Serien eingetragen werden. Legende *wichtiges Canon Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *wichtiges Ereignis aus Non Canon Sekundärquellen (zum Beispiel Lizenzspiele/Bücher etc.) mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Fanfiction Ereignis *alternative Universen (Hinweis mit der Zeitlinie ans Ende) Zeitstrahl Anbeginn des Universums - 2299 Anbeginn des Universums *Die Q Sophia wird aus dem Kontinuum verbannt, da sie ihre Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Durch die Verbannung wurden diese Kräfte aber noch unkontrollierbarer, töteten Sophia und erzeugten die Warusiheikajin, die später einen Konflikt mit dem Q Kontinuum anfingen. (Fanfictions von SSJKamui) 8.100.023.093 vor.Chr. *Die 2 äußersten Arme der Milchstraße werden durch eine Gravitationsanomalie zerstört.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Laut einer Theorie von Historikern könnte sich in einem dieser Arme die originäre Heimat der Spezies der ADVI befunden haben. Die Raumkatastrophe könnte die Ursache für den großen Exodus unter König Andemnaion gewesen sein, der zur Gründung der ADVI in der ASFE 0228 Galaxis führte.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2.040.080.022 vor.Chr *Beginn des ersten Krieges zwischen ADVI und Silitheren in der ASFE 0228 Galaxis.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Im Verlauf des Krieges wird der Planet Deratian Seri von den Silitheren verseucht, was die dort beheimateten Irksum zum Exodus zwingt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Während des Krieges wurden die Produktionsstätten der Ragnarok von den Silitheren angegriffen. Die Ragnarok konnte zwar trotzdem fertiggestellt werden, aber die Zivilisation des Planeten wurde fast vernichtet. Der Herrscher des Planeten und ein Soldat überlebten. Dieser Soldat versteckte später die Ragnarok in der Milchstraße.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 7.619 vor.Chr *Blütezeit des Sakkaranischen Imperium. Die Organier verbannen die Sakkaranier wegen ihrer Tyrannei im Betaquadranten aus der Milchstraße und stellen ihnen das Ultimatum, innerhalb von 1000 Jahren die Galaxis zu verlassen.(Star Trek: Unity One) 6.619 vor.Chr *Exodus von 50 Stadtschiffen der Sakkaranier.(Star Trek: Unity One) 5.619 vor.Chr *Ansiedlung der Bru'Nay auf Sakkara.(Star Trek: Unity One) 1730 *Kauf der Deuteronium Gamma Epsilon Dokumente durch eine Studentenverbindung der Münchner Universität von einer unbekannten Quelle.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) 2026 *Absturz des ECON Flugzeugs SDC 4883. Man ist nicht in der Lage, die Toten zu identifizieren, findet aber eine Notiz mit der Aufschrift "Sektion 30 aufgelöst". Wegen dieser Notiz vermuten später Verschwörungstheoretiker, der Vorfall könnte mit Sektion 31 in Zusammenhang stehen. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) *Ausbruch des 3. Weltkriegs auf der Erde. 2063 *Zefram Cochrane führt den ersten Warpflug der Menschheit durch. *Erster Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern 2151 - 2161 *Forschungsmission der USS ENTERPRISE / NX-01, dem ersten Warp 5 Raumschiff der Menschheit unter Kommando von Captain Johnathan Archer. **Im Verlauf der Forschungsmission wird durch die Enterprise der Asgara Datenkristall entdeckt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2155 *Gründung der Koalition der Planeten, einer Vorstufe der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. 2161 *Unterzeichnung der Föderationscharta in der Stadt San Francisco auf der Erde. Gründung der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten durch die Gründungsmitglieder Menschen, Vulkanier,Andorianer und Tellariten 2230 - 2254 *Dienstzeit der USS Explorer (NCC-0571) (STAR TREK - EXPLORER) (Narada - Kelvin Zeitlinie) 2254 - 2265 *Erste Refit der USS ENTERPRISE NCC 1701. 2265 - 2270 *5 Jahres Mission der USS ENTERPRISE NCC 1701 unter Captain James Tiberius Kirk. **Danach wurde ein weiterer Refit an der Enterprise vorgenommen, der kurz vor der V'Ger Krise abgeschlossen wurde. 2282 *Erster "offizieller" Kontakt mit dem Shezzaranern. 2289 *Unfall der U.S:S. Fox. Bei einem Maschinen für das Starfleet Corps of Engeneers tritt das Schiff in einen Time Warp Tunnel ein. 2293 *Auf der Khitomer Konferenz werden die Khitomer Verträge geschlossen. Beginn der Allianz zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium. *Jungfernflug der Enterprise- B. Während des Fluges erhält das Schiff eien Notruf von el - aurainischen Flüchtlingen, deren Schiff in einen Energieband gefangen wurde. Bei dem Rettungsversuch wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Captain James T. Kirk der sich ebenfalls an Bord befindet wird dabei durch einen Riss in der Außenhülle in das Energieband geschleudert tund für Tod erklärt. Captain John Harriman gibt sich noch Jahre später die Schuld dafür. *Vorfall auf Laris IX. Die Mannschaft der USS Enterprise /NCC 1701 - B verhindert, das Sektion 31 einen Genzoid an den Romulanern verüben kann.(Star Trek Enterprise - B - Auf großer Fahrt) 2294 *Zerstörung der Raumstation 217 (Star Trek Enterprise - B - Return to the neutral Zone) 2295-2314 *Andromedanische Invasion/1. intergalaktischer Krieg. Die Maschinenspezies der Andromedaner startet über ein Transwarp Tor eine Invasion der Milchstraße, was den lokalen Großmächten starke Verluste beschert, aber auch für das erste Mal eine große militärische Allianz verschiedenster Staaten ermöglicht. Diese Allianz zerbricht aber kurz nach Ende des Krieges. (Star Fleet Battles, Star Trek - Ragnarok) ** Der Vater von Aydin G. schafft es mit nur 300 Schiffen eine große Flotte der Andromedaner zurück zu drängen und so das Thermopylus System zu halten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) ** Auf Grund des Krieges gegen die Andromedaner schließen sich die Tandamar der Alphaquadrantallianz an. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2300 - 2359 2314 *Operation Unity, eine gemeinsame Operation der Großmächte des Alphaquadranten zerstört einen Serverknotenpunkt der Andromedaner in der kleinen magellanischen Wolke und danach das einzige Transwarp Tor der Andromedaner in der Milchstraße. Da so die Andromedaner keinen Zugang mehr zur Milchstraße haben beendet dies die andromedanische Invasion. Nachfolgend werden von Flotten die in der Milchstraße übrig gebliebenden Andromedanischen Schiffe angegriffen. Kurz nach Ende des Krieges zerbricht die große Allianz der Staaten des Alphaquadranten auf Grund von Streitigkeiten in Handelsfragen. Einzig die Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen bleibt dauerhaft erhalten als Machtfaktor in der Galaxis. (Star Fleet Battles, Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2316 *Eine Miliz, die im Bürgerkrieg auf Anigazerata 12 kämpfte überfällt ein Sternenflottenschiff, auf dem eine Massenvernichtungswaffe transportiert wurde, die eigentlich während Operation Unity eingesetzt werden sollte, dort aber nicht benötigt wurde und stiehlt diese. Da die Föderation eine Gefahr darin sieht, dass diese Waffe im Bürgerkrieg verwendet werden könnte startet sie eine Operation um die Waffe wiederzubekommen. Dazu wird mit der Miliz von Al iras tor ein Abkommen auf Beitrittsverhandlungen geschlossen, in Folge dessen diese Miliz die Sternenflotte bei der Wiederbeschaffung der Waffe unterstützt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2344 *Zerstörung der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC 1701 - C in der Schlacht von Narendra III. **Zu den Opfern gehört auch der Ingenieur Robert Lionel, der Vater von Patricia Lionel 2351 *Ausbruch eines Grenzkonflikts zwischen Föderation und Tzenkethi. Die Salahadin wird als Leitschiff eines kleinen Verbands in die Grenzregion entsendet, um Nachforschungen über das verschwinden der U.S.S. Newton anzustellen und gegenbenenfalls die Tzenkethi bei einer möglichen Invasion aufzuhalten. Später gerät auch die USS Okinawa unter Captain Layton in einen Kampf mit drei Tzenkethi - Raider. 2354 *Lieutenant J.G. Georg Peter Stewart dient als Wissenschaftsoffizier in der Abteilung Astrophysik, als man von der klingonischen Kolonie M'bagh einen Notruf empfängt. Eine unbekannte ökologische Seuche bedroht das Leben aller Lebewesen auf dem Planeten. Die Klingonen wollen nicht evakuieren. Der Hohe Rat hat die Zerstörung des Planeten ins Auge gefasst. Der leitende Wissenschaftsoffizier und der Schiffsarzt landen mit einem Team auf der Kolonie. Während von den Medizinern auf dem Planeten um das Leben jedes Klingonen gekämpft wird, versuchen die Wissenschaftler herauszufinden was auf dem Planeten vorgeht. Stewart findet schließlich das Fragment eines Planeten aus dunkler Materie, dessen Strahlung und chemische Zusammensetzung das natürliche Gleichgewicht des Planeten zerstört hatte.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) 2357 *Georg Peter Stewart erhält seine Ernennung zum Lieutenant Commander und wird leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der U.S.S. FRONTERRA (STAR TREK - PAMIR) Das Schiff operiert in einem Raumberech, der an die Territorien vier mächtigster und auch teilweise zu dem Zeitpunkt mysteriöser Völker im Alpha-Quadranten grenzt (Cardassianische Union, Breen Konfösderation, Tznekethi-Koalition und der Ferengie-Allianz). Aufgrund seines wilden und ursprünglichen Charakters wird dieser Bereich bald als Ödland bekannt. 2358 *Jungfernfahrt der USS SARATOGA. Rene Michael ist als Gast anwesend. Während der Jungfernfahrt gerät die Saratoga in Scharmützel mit dem Obsidianischen Orden. Durch den Einsatz der Saratoga konnte eine Geheimmission des Ordens, die vom Planeten Sariketegon aus geleitet wurde verhindert werden. Für seine Taten während der Krise wird Rene danach zum Admiral befördert.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Für seinen persönlichen Einsatz bei der Rettung bajoranischer Siedler vor einer cardassinaischenn Invasion der Kolonie Inkaria erhält Stewart den Siverstar (STAR TREK - PAMIR) 2360 - 2369 2360 *November: Während des ersten Cardassianischen Krieges wird bei einem Gefecht der U.S.S. FRONTERRA mit einem Geschwader cardassiansicher Angriffschiffe der Hedeki-Klasse ein Teil der Führungsmannschaft getötet. Als amtierender zweiter Offizier übernimmt Stewart das Kommando und kann das Schiff mit schweren Schäden zu Raumstation Gamma 7 retten. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2361 *Januar: Aufgrund eines personellen Engpassen und seiner besonderen Leistungen wird Stewart zum Commander befördert und erhält das Kommando über die FRONTERRA.(STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2362 *Kolonisation des Planeten Kirstesoss durch die Föderation.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Erster Ausbruch der maskansichen Pocken auf der Kolonie Maskan II. Das Lazarettschiff USS Crockett leistet medizinsiche Hilfe. Eine der Ärztinnen an Bord Beatrice Kendall, wird dabei infiziert. *Die U.S:S. Fox verlässt den Time Warp Tunnel und gerät unmittelbar in eine Ausenandersettzung eines Raumschiffes der Miranda-Klasse U.S.S. Lexington mit einem cardassianischen Schiff der Galor-Klasse. Das Raumschiff der Miranda-Klasse wird bei der Kollision mit dem cardassianischen Schiff zerstört. Die Fox rettet die Besatzung der Lexington. Erst jetzt stellt man fest, was geschehen ist. Die Fox bringt die Überlebenden zur nächsten Sternenbasis.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) 2364 *Erstkontakt mit einen omnipotenten Wesen, dass sich Q nennt, durch die Mannschaft der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D *Commander George Peter Stewart legt das Kommando der FRONTERRA nieder und übernimmt die Leitung der Forschungsstation Hawking auf Cestus III.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) *Gegen Ende des Jahres wird Stewart Bereichsleiter der Fachgruppe zur Erforschung des Borg-Kollektivs 2365 *Bau des Raumhafens von Kirstesoss. Dieser Raumhafen wurde einer der 30 wichtigsten Frachthäfen der Föderation. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Stewart heiratet eine Kolloegin auf Cestus III *Angriff von romulanschen Renegaten auf die USS Farragut. 2366 *Aydin G. wird kurz vor der Schlacht von Wolf 359 zwangsbeurlaubt, da er die Befehle seines Captains missachtete und einigen Bajoranischen Flüchtlingen half vor Cardassianischen Verfolgern in den WYN Cluster zu fliehen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Schlacht von Wolf 359 39 Schiffe der Sternenflotte gehen verloren, darunter auch die USS tigershark unter dem Kommando von Captain Joran Jakur Belar. Der Captain, Steuermann Edward T. Harris sowie einige weitere Besatzungsmitgleider überleben jedoch.(Star Trek Unity One - Wolf 359) **Nach der Schlacht wird der Plan gefasst, die Sternenflotte militärisch aufzurüsten. Einige Admiräle, zum Beispiel Rene Michael haben dagegen moralische Bedenken, die aber ignoriert wurden. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Commander George Peter Stewart legt die Leitung der Forschungsstation Hawking nieder, als bei einem Feldversuch, der über seinen Kopf hinweg von seinen Vorgesetzten autorisiert wurde, und bei dem mehrere Menschen sinnlos starben.(STAR TREK - PAMIR) 2367 *Joran Jakur Belar wird vom Sternenflottenkommando reaktiviert und ihm wird die Leitung des Defiant Projekts übergeben.(Star Trek: Unity One) *Föderationsingenieuren gelingt es mit Hilfe von Daten des Asgara Datenkristalls die Ragnarok zu lokalisieren und aus einer Raumanomalie zu bergen.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) *George Peter Stewart übernimmt den Lehrstuhl für Astrophysik an der Akademie der Wissenschaften auf Alpha Centauri VII (Al Rijil) (STAR TREK - PAMIR) Kurz darauf wird er Mitglied des Wissenschaftsrates. 2368 *August: Stewarts Frau nimmt freiwillig an einer Forschungsmission der Sternenflotte teil. Kurz nach dem Start erhält Stewart von seiner Frau die Nachricht, dass sie schwanger ist. Acht Wochen später verschwindet das Schiff spurlos. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) 2370 - 2379 2370 - 2372 *Konflikt zwischen der Cardassianischen Union und dem Maquis auf Grund von Abtretungen von Föderationskolonien an die Cardassianer in Folge des Friedensvertrages von 2370. **Falkenauge, ein ehemaliger Professor der Sternenflottenakademie, der wegen seines Wohnsitz auf Dorvan V von den Zwangsumsiedlungen betroffen ist schließt sich dem Maquis an und bittet seinen ehemaligen Studenten Aydin G. ihm zu helfen und auch Mitglied des Maquis zu werden, was dieser dann macht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Das GALAXY-KLASSE Schiff USS Sartre fällt dem Maquis in die Hände. Der Maquis überträgt das Kommando über das Schiff an Aydin G. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die USS Sartre wird genutzt für einen versuchten Direktangriff auf Militäranlagen auf Cardassia. Die Sternenflotte erhält Informationen über den Plan, weshalb Admiral Rene Michael beauftragt wird, dies zu vereiteln, was dieser dann erfolgreich ausführt.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Nach dem Scheitern der Operation befinden sich Aydin G. und einige andere Mitglieder seiner Zelle auf der Flucht und werden von der Sternenflottensicherheit gesucht. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) An der Ermittlung werden auch einige Kadetten der Sternenflottenakademie, die sich in ihrer praktischen Ausbildung befinden beteiligt, unter anderem Kamui Aido. (Star Trek - Unity One) ** Da das ISC die Cardassianische Union für potentiell gefährlich hält beliefert es heimlich den Maquis mit Waffen, um die Cardassianer so zu schwächen.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Die Basis des Obsidianischen Orden auf Sariketegon wird durch einen Maquis Angriff fast vollständig vernichtet, der nach Daten ausgeführt wurde, die dem Maquis von Personen gegeben wurden, die 2358 bei der Jungfernfahrt der USS SARATOGA beteiligt waren. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *George Stewart wird Spezialagent des Wissenschaftsrats. Er ist unterstützt u.a. die Regierung bei der Beseitigung des Destron-Virus auf der Raumstation Plank und agiert bei der Neutralisierung der nausikaanischen Priaten von Devron II, die ein Kreuzfahrschiff gekapert haben als Undercover Agent. (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . 2371 *Absturz der Enterprise - D auf veridian III. Die Crew der USS Farragut, darunter auch der Chefingenieur Tobias Edwards helfen bei der Evakuierung *Die USS Voyager verschwindet in den Badlands auf der Suche nach einen Schiff des Maquis. Erst später stellt sich heraus, dass sie von einer Etenität, genannt "Der Fürsorger" in den Delta-Quadrant geschleudert wurde. 2372 *Militärputsch durch Admiral Leyton **Captain Lairis Ilana gerät in die Hände eines Gründers, als sie auf der Erde weilt, der sie mit der Quickeningseuche infiziert. (Star Trek - DEFENDER - Böses Erwachen) **Captain Lairis Ilana erkennt den Plan von Leyton und versucht zu verhindern, dass seine Adjutantin Erica Benteen, die USS Defiant zerstört. Als letzte Konsequenz schützt sie mit der USS Casablanca die Defiant vor eine Salve Quantentorpedos. Die Casablanaca wird dabei zerstört.(Star Trek DEFENDER - Hinter der Maske I und II) *Captain Lairis erhält das Kommando über die USS Defender. (Star Trek DEFENDER - Ein neuer Anfang) *Bau der USS BODELSCHWINGH(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2373 - 2375 *Krieg mit dem Dominion **Während des Dominion Krieges wird der Sohn von Admiral Rene Michael nach einem Kampfeinsatz zum Vermissten. (Fanwerke von SSJKamui) **Aydin G. wird von der Sternenflottensicherheit gestellt. Wegen des Personalmangels während des Krieges durfte Aydin in der Flotte bleiben und wurde nur degradiert. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Dominion Truppen greifen den Planeten Kun – par –ern an. Dank der Intervention von Aydin G. kann ein Massaker an der Zivilbevölkerung des Planeten verhindert werden. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Dank des Einsatzes der USS ESCORT unter Captain Belar kann der Angriff des Dominion auf die Argelio Shipyards zurückgeschlagen werden.(Star Trek: Unity One) 2373 *Nach Admiral Laytons Amtsrücktritt wird Johnathan Stone von der versammelten Admiralität zum Chief Admiral gewählt und erhält damit das Oberkommando über die Sternenflotte.(Star Trek: Unity One) *Schlacht von Sektor 001 Die Borg versuchen die Erde zu assimilieren,w erden aber von einer Flotte unter Führung der USS ENTERPRISE /NCC 1701 - E gehindert werden, indem der angreifende Borgkubus zertört wird *Auf persönlichen Antrag hin wird Belar das Kommando über die USS Escort gegeben.(Star Trek: Unity One) *George Stewart beantragt ein Forschungsjahr an der Akademie der Wissenschaften und kann an einer von der Sternenflotte durchgeführten Forschungsmission ins Grenzgebiet zu den Tholianern teilnehmen. Ziel ist es die Subraumbrüche, in denen vor mehr als hundert Jahren die U.S.S. Defiaint verschwunden ist zu untersuchen. Bevor die Mission beginnen kann bricht der Krieg mit dem Dominion los (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . 2374 ''' *Auf dem Planeten Ardana wird der Sekretär des Föderationsabgesannten von unbekannten ermordet. *Zu Beginn des Jahres 2374 bekommt der Wissenschaftsrat den Auftrag zu einer internen Untersuchung der Sternenflotte. Aufgrund der raschen Erfolge des Dominion ist der Föderationssenat besorgt, das die Flotte unterlaufen wurde. Stewart und einige wichtige Agenten des Rates sollen getant die Strukturen untersuchen Das Unterfangen wird allerdings durch Sektion 31 unterwandert. Es führt dazu, dass Stewart als Kampfgruppenkommandeur Schachmatt gesetzt wird und die Ratstätigkeiten ausgebremst werden. Stewart übernimmt das Kommando einer Kampfgruppe der 13. Flotte, die den Sherman-Sektor verteidigen soll. In ihm liegt auch der Planet Ardana (Mu Leonis III A). Bereits bei seiner ersten Aussenmission gelingt es ihm einen geheimen Stützpunkt des Dominions auf Benecia auszuheben (STAR TREK - PAMIR) . *Die ardanische Regierung sieht sich auf Grund der fortschreitenden Misserfolge gezwungen den Aufbau ihrer eigenen Verteidigungskräfte zu forcieren. Fast gleichzeitg der Minister des Inneren durch unbekannte Terroristen brutal hingerichtet.Schlacht um Helveta(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Die Sternenflotte beginnt mit der Reaktivierung von Reserveeinheiten, die sich in Überschussdepots im ganzen Alpha-Quadranten gelagert werden. Einge dieser Einheiten befinden sich im überschussdepot 701, dass Mu Leonis II A umkreist. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Im Laufe des Jahres kommt es zu mehreren Gefechten mit hohen Verlusten. Stewarts Einheiten gelingt im Juni die Befreiung eines Gefangenenlagers des Dominions, das sich auf Sona Territorium befindet. Er sprengt dadurch einen Ring von Dominionagenten und Kollaborateuren, die durch Erpressung Sternenflottenpersonal dazu brachten, die Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte zu verraten. Schlacht um Helveta(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Wegen eines Angriffs des Dominion auf ihre Heimatwelt treten die Isukirianer zu ihrem eigenen Schutz der Föderation bei.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) *Schlacht um Helveta '''2375 *Verlust der USS Tempest, wobei nur 16 der 67 Crewmitglieder überleben (Star Trek Morning Star - Entscheidungen I) *Captain Tobias Edwards übernimmt das Kommando über die USS Morning Star. (Star Trek Morning Star - Entscheidungen I) *Bei einem Überraschungsangriff der Breen wird das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte fast vollständig zerstört. **Die Dritte Flotte leitet den Einsatz gegen die Breen beim Kampf um die Erde. Es gelingt Captain Lairis Ilana von der USS DEFENDER, die Breen nach deren Überraschungsangriff auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier erfolgreich zurückzuschlagen. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) **Da in der breiten Bevölkerung der Verteidigungspolitik der bisherigen Linksregierung eine große Mitschuld am Angriff gegeben wurde beginnen die linken Parteien im Föderationsrat massivst unter Stimmverlusten zu leiden, was den konservativen Parteien nutzt und später der KRU ermöglicht, nach 6 Legislaturperioden wieder eine Parlamentsmehrheit zu erlangen und mit Ahmed Yildirim den Präsidenten zu stellen. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) *Im Frühjahr Jahres kommt es zu Umstrukturierungen. Die Pamir wird an die neutrale Zione versetzt. Nach einem Gefecht mit regulären romulanischen Einheiten gelingt es Stewart eine geheime Basis eines radikalen Armes der Tal'Shiar, der mit dem Dominon zusammenarbeitete, zu zerstören. Bei der MIssion können romulanische Bürger und gefangengenomene Siedler der Föderation befreit werden, die als Zwangsarbeiter gehalten wurden. Damit kann Stewart das Misstrauen zwischen dem romulanischen Militär und der Föderationsallianz bedeuten verbessern. Kurz darauf tritt das romulanische Reich aus eigenem Antrieb in den Krieg ein.(STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Mit Hilfe eines gefälschten Notsignals lockt Captain Lairis Ilana Dominionschiffe durch ein Wurmloch in ein hochgefährliches Antimaterie-Universum. Als ein ziviles lissepianischen Sanitätsschiff das gleiche Schicksal teilt, muss sich Lairis vorm Kriegsgericht verantworten, da die Aktion nicht mit dem Sternenflottenkommando abgestimmt war. Sie verliert ihren Rang als Fleetcaptain.(STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) *Bei Versuch eine Dominionwerft auszukundschaften wird die USS T'Kumbra abgefangen und zerstört. Ein Teil der Crew darunteer auch Captain Solok, werden dabei getötet. (Star Trek T'Kumbra - Die letzten Minuten) *Nach einem Kamikazeeinsatz gegen das Dominionflaggschiff gilt Lairis als vermisst. Die DEFENDER wird zerstört, aber ein Großteil der Crew kann sich mit Rettungskapseln in Sicherheit bringen. (STAR TREK - DEFENDER,Star Trek - Unity One) *Gegen Mitte des Jahres gelingt es Stewart den Klammergriff, den Sektion 31 um die Arbeiten des Rates geworfen hat zu sprengen. Er erreicht, dass der Rat fortan ungestört arbeiten kann und gibt den Auftrag des Rates an seinen Freund und Mentor Jeffrey Stone weiter. Stewart bleibt im Gegenzug bis zum Ende des Krieges Kommandant der Pamir. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). * 1. Schlacht von Cardassia beendet den Dominionkrieg **Zerstörung des ersten Prototypes der Midway-Klasse während des Kampfes *Die Cardassianische Union wird nach Ende des Dominionkrieges von den Siegermächten besetzt.http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Cardassian_history#Post-war_recovery Die Siegermächte teilen Cardassia in 3 Besatzungszonen auf, wovon jede Siegermacht jeweils eine Zone kontrolliert.(STAR TREK - UNITY ONE) *Nach dem Sieg über das Dominion stellen die Admiräle Joran Jakur Belar und Sven Torias Sovrane das Konzept für die Taskforce vor. (Star Unity One - Preguel I -IV) *Nach der Besetzung der Cardassianischen Union am Ende des Dominion Krieges schließen sich die Kel'Daxar den Gorn an, um die Besatzungstruppen, die von den Kel'Daxar als Bedrohung angesehen werden wieder aus dem Gebiet der Cardassianischen Union zu vertreiben.(Star Trek - Unity One) *Unter dem Eindruck der Schäden und Verluste des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers und der angrenzenden Akademie beschließt die Sternenflotte, auch auf anderen Kontinente der Erde Zweigstellen der Sternenflottenakademie zu gründen 2376 *Nach den Wirren des Krieges muss der Rat sich neu orientieren. Währedn einer internen Revision werden Dokumente gefunden, die George Stewart unter den Verdacht des Hochverrats stellen. Einige seiner Freunde beim Rat und der Sternenflotte glauben an seine Undschuld (STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2377 *Nach den Erfolgen des Wissenschaftsrates während des Dominionkrieges beginnen die ersten politischen Diskussionen über die Gründung eines Föderationsweiten Rates. Gegen Ende des Jahres 2377 wird der Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri VII mehrmals durch den Föderationssenat in delikate Ermittlungen eingebunden. Eine davon war eine mysteriöse Seuche auf mehreren Kolonien, in der Nähe des Tzenkethi Territoriums. George Stewart in einer der ermittelnden Agenten. (STAR TREK - PAMIR). *Einweihung des europäischen Campus der Sternenflottenakademie in Hamburg. 2378 *Rückkehr der im Deltaquadranten verschollenen USS Voyager *Prof..George Stewart wird auf Anfrage des hohen klingonischen Rates nach Narendra III entsandt. Man hat auf dem Planeten alte Ruinen der H'urq gefunden, denen mysteriöse Dinge geschehen und ein archäologische Team der Föderation tötet (STAR TREK - PAMIR). Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass die zivilen Mitarbeiter der Föderation, durch klingonische Extremisten getötet wurden. Stewart muss verhindern, das ein politisches Desaster geschieht. 2379 *Bei dem Besuch des tholianischen Botschafter in der Föderation auf Benecia wird ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt. Die Tholianer glauben den lkokalen Behörden nicht, deshalb bittet die Regierung von Benecis den Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri VII um Hilfe. Stewart kommt einem weitreichenden Komplott auf die Spur.(STAR TREK - PAMIR). 2380 - 2399 2380 *Fleetadmiral Belar wird von den Gorn entführt. (Star Trek Unity One - The Hope for Peace) *Die Taskforces nehmen ihrer Arbeit auf, darunter auch die 5.Task-Force mit ihrer Operationsbasis Unity One. *Die Liga der freien Welten, zu denen Gorn, Thollianer, Talarianer, Sheliak, Kel'Daxar und Lyraner gehören, erklären der Föderation, den Klingonen und dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg (Star Trek Unity One - IKC Morak meldet sich nicht) *Die U.S.S. Ulysses entdeckt auf einer Forschungsmission das Wrack der vor über 200 Jahren verschollenen Challenger NX-03. (Star Trek Cadets - Büchse der Pandora) *Gegen Mitte des Jahres ermächtigt der Senat der Föderation die Regierung zur Gründung des Wissenschaftsrates der Föderation.STAR TREK - DESPERADOS). *Im September findet man Beweise dafür, dass sich noch immer Gefangene aus dem Föderationskrieg in den Händen der Breen befinden.(STAR TREK - DESPERADOS). *Dezember bittet der scheidende Präsident der Föderation George Stewart eine Inspektionsmission in die Breen Konfederation zu leiten. Gleichzeitig soll ein Team des Rates herausfinden, wo sich die Gefangenen der Breen befinden (STAR TREK - DESPERADOS). 2381 *2. Schlacht um Cardassia **erster Einsatz des NX-Destructor in einer Kampfsituation **Die USS ESCORT / NCC 74200, dass Verbandleitschiff der 5.Task-Force zerstört. (Star Trek Unity One - Inavsion I) *Anschlag auf die Raumstation Unity One mittels Sprengstoff durch die FDC. (Star Trek Unity One - Terror auf UNITY ONE) *Die USS ESCORT / NCC 74200 - A wird in Dienst gestellt. (Star Trek Unity One - The new Ship) *Die Rettungsmission, die Auftakt zu einem politischen Komplett war, kann glücklich beendet werden. Stewart legt dennoch seine Ämter nieder und zieht sich auf Al Rijil zurück (STAR TREK - DESPERADOS) 2382 *Die U.S.S. PAMIR wird als verschollen deklariert. George P. Stewart kehrt in den dienst der Flotte zurück und wird erneut Kommandant der U.S.S. FRONTERRA. Mit etwas beziehungen erhält er den gleichen auftrag, wie die PAMIR. Erforschung des unbekannten Raum zwischen der Tholianischen Hegemonie, der Been Konföderation und dem galaktishcen Rand. Stewart hofft die PAMIR so zu finden.(STAR TREK - DESPERADOS). *Die Silitheren liefern dem Diktator von Sendorkian eine Transwarp Waffe. Der Sternenflottengeheimdienst bekommt Informationen darüber und die Föderation verlangt die sofortige Abrüstung der Waffe, was von Sendorkian aber abgelehnt wird. Beginn der Sendorkian Krise. Trotz der Involvierung von nahmhaften Föderationsbotschaftern wie Jean Luc Picard eskaliert die Krise und es kommt zu einer bewaffneten Konfrontation, die den Beginn des 2. intergalaktischen Kriegs markierte.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **6 Monate nach Ende der Sendorkian Offensive finden einige Sternenflottenoffiziere auf ihrer ersten Mission die überlebenden der USS ARISTOTELES, die nach der Zerstörung des Schiffs während der Offensive als Verschollen galten, aber in Wahrheit überlebten und als Guerillakämpfer im Süden des Planeten kämpften, wo sich noch Widerständler der alten Regierung befanden, die die Föderationsbesatzer angriffen. Viele Überlebenden wurden nach dem Ereignis für nicht Kriegsdiensttauglich erklärt und deshalb von der Sternenflotte an Orte versetzt, die fernab der aktuellen Fronten lagen, zum Beispiel an den Raumhafen Kirstesoss.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) **In der ersten Phase des Krieges versuchen die Silitheren die Mächte des Alphaquadranten zu schwächen Konflikte zwischen den einzelnen Staaten zu sähen, was zum großen Teil funktionierte. Die ADVI konnte später die Wogen zum großen Teil wieder glätten. Einige Mächte des Alphaquadranten fanden allerdings nicht zum Frieden zurück. Zum Beispiel flammte der jahrtausende Alte Konflikt zwischen Kzinti und Lyranern wieder auf. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Während des Krieges wird Alex Szabo Mitglied einer Geheimdienstabteilung zur dekodierung von Verschlüsselungen nachdem er eine kurze Zeit in der Entwicklungsabteilung von Utopia Planitia beteiligt war an der Entwicklung eines Trainingsprogrammes für Piloten.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) **Durch die Kriegsverluste werden die Rohstoffe, allen vorran Dilithium knapper. Durch diese Rohstoffknappheit gewinnen die internationalen Märkte an Bedeutung. Fast jede größere Nation des Alphaquadranten verliert ihre Autarkie. Unter Anderem um Kriegsverluste zu kompensieren sind viele Nationen gezwungen Kredite aufzunehmen oder einschneidene Sparprogramme, zum Beispiel bei dem Militär oder den Sozialsystemen zu beschließen. Da die Föderation bei dem Etat für die Sternenflotte nicht sparen kann und die Sozialsysteme nicht kürzen will entscheidet die Regierung, die Neuverschuldung zu erhöhen. Dadurch verschafft die Föderation sich zuerst einmal eine gewisse Sicherheit, aber im Lauf der Jahre weitet sich die Neuverschuldung zu einer großen Krise aus.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) 2384 *Die Erde wird von den Silitheren in einem Blitzangriff angegriffen, bei dem es den Silitheren gelingt ein Sporenschiff auf die Oberfläche zu bringen. In Folge dessen können die Silitheren große Teile der Erde einnehmen. Das Hauptquartier der Föderation wird in Folge des Angriffs auf den Planeten Skorteniopolis verlegt. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) **Durch die Aktivation des Transatlantischen Schildes konnten einige Gebiete der Erde vor der Eroberung geschützt werden. Da man durch den Schild aber nicht beamen konnte kam es zu Problemen, die Menschen unter dem Schild zu versorgen. Später fand der Sternenflottenkadett Aralak Animus Yagiyu eine Stelle am Schild durch die es unter speziellen Umständen möglich war zu beamen. Deshalb wurde die Operation Raumbrücke gestartet, wo in einigen Zeitabständen regelmäßig vom Mond aus Shuttles an eine bestimmte Stelle vor dem Schild flogen, durch die man beamen konnte und dort die benötigten Ressourcen hinunterbeamten. (Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2386 *Hinzufügung der USS BODELSCHWINGH zur 12. Flotte der Sternenflotte.(Star Trek - Ragnarok) 2390 *Beförderung von David Albers zum Captain. (Captain Albers - Die erste Mission) *Stapellauf der U.S.S. HAMMONIA unter Kommando von Captain Albers. (Captain Albers - Die erste Mission) 2396 *Angriff des 1. Caine auf die Regierungsgebäude von Ares City.(DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) 2400 - 2410 *Auf Grund des Zusammenbruchs des Hypothekenmarktes in der Ferengi Allianz geschieht der Börsencrash von 2410. Wegen ihrer hohen Staatsschulden wird die Föderation hart von der Krise getroffen. (DIMENSIONAL PROPHECY OF ZOHAR) siehe auch Die Geschichte des Spiegeluniversums: 1914 - 2167 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Main